A refrigerator is a home appliance for maintaining food in a cooling state or a freezing state of low temperature to maintain fresh food for a long time. An ice maker for making ice is provided to a refrigerator brought to the market recently. Generally, a related art ice maker is installed inside a freezing chamber to make ice using cooling air circulating through the freezing chamber.
However, the related art ice maker is installed inside the freezing chamber. Accordingly, the capacity of the freezing chamber where food can be stored substantially reduces by the volume of the ice maker.